Sangre dorada Omega-verse
by namjoonwantsaweapon
Summary: El mundo se divide en Alfas, Betas y Omegas, siendo estos últimos los que han sufrido por años. Las familias de la mafia están divididas en creencias pero juntas para una sola misión; Controlar el mundo, haciendo que todo se convierta en una pesadilla sin fin. Omegaverse, multiparing, violencia
1. Vorwort

Las mafias se convirtieron en los círculos de poder del mundo.

La cosa nostra; Italia

La Bratva; Rusia

Los carteles; Latinoamérica

Los yakuza; Japón

Las triadas; China

Pronto, el mundo se vería en tensión cuando aquellas mafias poderosas formen una alianza.

\- ¿Puede ser posible que un omega lidere una mafia tan poderosa?

\- ¿A caso no ves a mi persona frente a ti?


	2. Ein

Despertó y lo primero que sus ojos observaron fue el color crema del techo, estiró su tenso cuerpo bajo las blancas sabanas y mantas, restregó sus manos en sus ojos con un bostezo y paulatinamente retiró las suaves sabanas de seda después de las mantas.

Se sentó, mirando fijamente un punto muerto en la habitación escuchando el ruido de las calles que se colaban por la ventana medio abierta. Se levantó y con sus pies descalzos caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación que se encontraba abierta en su totalidad. Antes de salir, miró por el rabillo del ojo su cuerpo levemente encorvado por el sueño, vestido por pantalones grises y la camiseta blanca. Salió de la habitación bostezando, arrastrando sus pies y como si de un ebrio se tratase, se tambaleó con dirección a la cocina. Cruzó por el salón que lo recibía con temperatura fría y de ambiente solitario. Entró a la cocina, nuevamente bostezando, y se dirigió al refrigerador, lo abrió, dejando ver poco y nada de comida, e ignorando aquel hecho, sacó la mantequilla. Tomó el pan de la bolsa que colgaba en la pared blanca, lo abrió y untó la mantequilla de forma nada generosa. Al tiempo que dejaba el plato con su desayuno, el ruido de la tetera lista le avisó y tomando su tazón, el cual le colocó unas dos hojas, vertió el agua caliente saboreando la menta fresca.

Se sentó y casi de inmediato devoró su desayuno, ayer estuvo casi todo el día en las calles arreglando conflictos con sus clientes y como consecuencia su casi infinita hambre. Mientras masticaba el tercer bocado de su pan, su mirada se encontró con el arma y el paquete bien envuelto junto y, de forma inmediata, recordó que hoy mismo Eduardo lo visitaría. De forma nada cuidadosa tomó el arma en sus manos, contando sus balas a disposición asegurando cuántas vidas podría arrebatar al mundo con su tan apreciada pistola.

Levanto la mirada, frunciendo el ceño y de inmediato se levantó colocando su cuerpo en alerta. Abandonó la cocina, dejando detrás su desayuno a casi terminar, acercándose a la puerta que era golpeada de forma ruidosa y agresiva.

― ¡Ábreme, soy yo, Catalina!

Bajó el arma relajando su cuerpo, dejando de lado su instinto. Abrió la puerta, después de quitarle el seguro, y de ella apareció la castaña colombiana que entraba a la habitación exaltada.

― Manuel, mataron a un policía a la entrada del edificio― habló la castaña apenas el nombrado cerró la puerta―. El maldito era hijo del jefe de una unidad, están tratando de esconder el cuerpo y evitar que la noticia llegue a alguna parte

La beta se sentó en el sofá de cuero marrón junto a Manuel, después de que este mismo dejara el arma en la mesita de madera frente a ambos.

― ¿Quién lo mató? ― preguntó, de forma tranquila inclinándose, alcanzando los cigarrillos.

― Los primos―respondió―. Hablé con Sebastián, al parecer querían arrestar a Martin y lo impidieron, obviamente

― Ahuenaos― susurró.

El problema pareció no molestar al omega, quien tranquilamente fumaba su cigarrillo después de encenderlo. Aunque el problema era si alguien se enteraba de la muerte del policía, todo se complicaría cuando el edificio se encontraría custodiado por oficiales. Edificio donde la prostitución y tratas de omegas, el contrabando de armas y el narcotráfico abundaban, liderado por él.

― Habrá una reunión― habló la beta, después de que el castaño le regalara un cigarrillo―. Quiero que vayas, por favor

Manuel miró a catalina incrédulo.

― ¿Sabes quienes abundan en esas reuniones? ― Le preguntó―. No quiero estar rodeado de Alfas hueónes que con lo único que piensan es con el pene y no aceptan a un omega entre ellos, más si son nuevos

― Te tienen respeto, Manuel― insistió la colombiana―. Eres al único omega de esta comunidad al que no tocarían un pelo, aparte de formar parte del cartel

Manuel caló su cigarrillo fuertemente, cerrando los ojos.

El castaño, en cierta parte, era alguien importante dentro de la comunidad de edificios a lo largo de las calles. Manuel era el encargado de traer y vender drogas de buena calidad, ganando un montón de dinero. Manuel era el que organizaba y mantenía todo en "orden".

― Iré, si vas conmigo― le apuntó con el dedo―. Estoy seguro de que habrá alguna disputa como siempre e intentaran hacerme daño, ah que molestos

La chica rió.

― Que lo intenten

Ambos se levantaron, Manuel se colocó la camisa sobre su camiseta, luego las zapatillas, tomó su arma escondiéndola debajo de la camisa abierta y guardo su daga en sus pantalones. Salió de la casa bajo la mirada de muchos, las y los omegas lo miraban con una sonrisa tímida, los alfas con desprecio y los betas indiferentes.

― ¿Dónde están? ― preguntó serio.

― Están en el departamento del señor Artigas― le respondió un omega.

― Gracias

Caminó junto con la colombiana hasta el final del pasillo, sin tocar la puerta entró siendo recibido por la mirada de varios alfas molestos.

― ¿Qué haces aquí?― Un alfa, que Manuel no había visto en su vida, le preguntó con un enojo mayor.

― ¡Manuel! ― Martín, uno de los primos, le gritó aliviado acercándose recibiéndolo con un corto abrazo.

― ¿Qué cagá te mandaste ahora, Tincho?

El alfa rió.

― Solo matamos a alguien que no debimos, pero nada más.

Manuel rodó los ojos

― Ven, adelante

Manuel pasó al salón del departamento bajo la mirada de los alfas y los pocos betas que se encontraban ahí.

― Estábamos decidiendo que hacer― le dijo el argentino―. Qué bueno que llegaste

― Disculpa― habló un alfa hacia al argentino― ¿Por qué este omega esta aquí?

― Porque ese omega al que estas tratando de forma tan desubicada es mi superior, por lo tanto también tuyo― Martín apuntó al chileno con una sonrisa― Discúlpalo, es algo nuevo en todo esto, de hecho, la mayoría de aquí no los conoces, son recién postulantes

Manuel encogió sus hombros y aclaró su garganta.

― Solo quiero que arregles esta mierda o tendré que hablar con Eduardo, ¿entiendes? ― le aclaró

― Entendemos completamente― Sebastián apareció en la habitación con una media sonrisa― Lamentamos las molestias, jefe

Manuel hizo una mueca.

― No me llames así, mierda― el castaño vio las caras confundidas y furiosas de los alfas desconocidos.

― ¿Un omega jefe de un alfa y dos betas contrabandistas de armas? ― preguntó otro alfa― esto es indignante, me niego a colaborar con él― se negó.

― Creo que no entendiste las cosas aquí― habló por primera vez de forma seria Catalina―. No estás trabajando con él, trabajas para él

Un alfa molesto se acercó donde la castaña golpeándole en el rostro tumbándola en el piso.

― Más respeto, maldita beta prostituta

El castaño sacó su arma disparándole en la pierna al hombre que golpeó a la colombiana. Sebastián, Martin y Daniel, que estuvo todo el rato en silencio, sacaron sus armas apuntando a la cabeza de los alfas nuevos que no conocían al chileno. Los alfas que Manuel ya conocía, entre ellos Maximiliano, apuntaron también a la cabeza a cada uno.

― Soy el intermediario del cartel mexicano que manda en estos lugares― le explicó, arrodillándose frente al alfa herido―. Soy, por lo tanto, mucho más importante que tú mugrosa vida de alfa, porque si algo me pasa el mismo jefe del cartel vendría aquí a matarlos a todos ustedes, porque soy su mejor amigo. ¿Comprendes?, aquí están todos trabajando para mí, tú también, ahora tu vida está en mis manos y es mejor que no juegues conmigo si no quieres terminar en el basurero

― ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Manuel se levantó rápidamente, mirando a la puerta donde Eduardo se encontraba.

― Nada Eduardo, estaba dándole la bienvenida a los nuevos― le dijo, guardando su arma.

El Beta frente a él miró a todos de forma seria, luego miró a la chica que se levantaba con el labio sangrante. Eduardo había visto todo.

― Escuchen todos ustedes― dijo― Yo soy Eduardo, todo ustedes basuras trabajan para mí de ahora en adelante, pero ustedes solo podrán llegar a mí a través de Martin, Sebastián, Daniel o Maximiliano, ni se les ocurra malditos pendejos en tocar ni hablarle a Manuel, porque se ganaran el odio del cartel mexicano el cual soy jefe.

Eduardo se encaminó donde la colombiana extendiéndole el pañuelo que guardaba en su pantalón.

― Quiero que le des una lección a ese pendejo, Maximiliano― El cubano asintió tomando el alfa herido sacándolo de la habitación. ― Ninguno de ustedes, pendejos, tiene el derecho de tocar a mis colaboradores, si no quieren que los tenga en la lista negra del cartel. ¿Me entendieron?

Los nuevos asintieron en acuerdo.

― Vamos Manu, tenemos que hablar

El nombrado guardó su arma otra vez en sus pantalones.

― Lleven a Catalina con María y luego arreglan lo del policía, ¿bien?

Todos, algunos con el dolor de su orgullo, afirmaron en acuerdo a la orden del chileno. Antes de salir, Manuel acarició la cabeza de su amiga dejándole un beso en la frente susurrándole una pequeña despedida. Salió del departamento siguiendo al mexicano que comenzó a caminar frente a él. Todos los que se encontraban fueras de sus departamentos bajaron la cabeza al reconocer al mexicano. Eduardo abrió la puerta del departamento de Manuel entrando en silencio, Manuel le siguió cerrando la puerta, escuchando el llanto de unos cuantos omegas que se rompieron al ver a su verdugo.

― Necesito que me acompañes esta noche, Manuel

El castaño observó cómo su amigo tomaba el tequila que Manuel le guardaba y vertía en dos vasos.

― ¿Qué tengo que hacer específicamente ahí? ― se acercó al mexicano sentándose a su lado recibiendo el vaso que este le extendía

― ¿Recuerdas sobre esos negocios los cuales estaba haciendo? ― le preguntó dándole un sobo a su bebida alcohólica―. Al final conseguí tener una reunión personal con parte de la alta familia de la mafia

― ¿De la cosa nostra? ― preguntó Manuel.

― En sí, sí―le respondió―. Más que la misma cosa nostra es la unión de las familias más poderosas de mafias, la familia más poderosa de la cosa nostra; los Vargas, la familia más poderosa de la bratva; Los Braginski, la familia más poderosa de los yakuza; Los Honda y la triada más respetada en china; La familia Wang

Manuel cerró los ojos procesando información, tratando de comprender y analizando que: _se estaba metiendo en algo mucho más grande de lo que podía manejar._

― Es complicado, lo sé― le dijo el mexicano al ver la expresión de su amigo―. Es pedir mucho, pero confío en ti y en tus capacidades, has demostrado todo este tiempo que trabajas conmigo que me eres leal y haces bien tu trabajo

Manuel tomó la botella de tequila dándole un gran trago.

― Me voy a arrepentir de esto― le susurró―. Pero si de verdad me necesitas, ahí estaré

Eduardo le dedicó una sonrisa enorme palmeando la espalda del chileno.

― Gracias compadre, gracias por ser tan buen amigo― le dijo

― Si, si, lo que sea― tomó otro gran trago de tequila, calmando levemente sus nervios.

Luego de unos minutos de conversación el mexicano se retiró, excusándose por tener que arreglar todo para la reunión de la noche, dejando al chileno solo.

Manuel comenzó a indagar en su mente, tratando de encontrar una respuesta lógica y tratando de convencerse que hacer eso no era firmar su muerte.

Una cosa era ser amigo del jefe del cartel más reconocido del mundo y trabajar para él, que tener que conocer las caras de integrantes importantes de la mafia, una cosa es que Manuel vendiera droga y administrara el narcotráfico y el contrabando de armas en su zona y otra cosa era tener que lidiar con líderes de familias de las mafias más poderosas _del mundo_.

Todo eso, siendo un simple _omega_.

Aunque Manuel estuviera y actuara fuera de sus instinto sumiso de omega, al fin de cuentas era un omega y era vulnerable de cierta forma a los alfas.

Y todos sabían que los líderes de las mafias siempre, son alfas.

Siempre.

Eduardo era un caso especial, aunque su naturaleza lo reclama como beta, el mexicano creció rodeado de alfas adoptando sus costumbres haciendo su carácter como uno. Era un alfa de carácter e instinto, mas no de genética.

Manuel los repudiaba, de cierta forma, los consideraba nada más que humanos que se dejaban llevar por instintos en vez de pensar con la cabeza fría. Y eso podía comprobarlo gracias al tráfico de omegas que administraba junto con Catalina y estaba condenada a hacer por la deuda que mantiene con Eduardo. Pero Manuel también se dejó llevar por su impulso de omega y eso le costó realmente muy caro. Aquellos errores que cometió los estaba pagando ahora mismo, junto con Catalina y junto con los primos.

Se levantó del sofá dirigiéndose a la ducha para darse un buen baño. Lavó su cuerpo, tratando de bajar el olor de omega nervioso que dejó escapar, y luego se remojó. Salió del cuarto con la toalla en la cintura y paró en seco al ver a los primos y un par de alfas nuevos en el salón.

― Manuel― saludó Daniel

― ¿Qué tal?― le preguntó reanudando su caminar, ahora con dirección a la cocina ignorando la mirada de los alfas.

― Decidimos descuartizar el cuerpo y repartirlo a lo largo de la ciudad― comenzó Sebastián desde el salón

― Ciudades, que sean varias ciudades para evitar que cuando lo encuentren se concentren en esta ciudad― corrigió―. Eso sería un problema, tener a los policías de la ciudad por las calles evitaría que se hicieran negocios de forma tranquila…

― Pero…― interrumpió uno de los alfas―… tenemos a la mayoría de la policía comprada, ¿Cuál sería el problema?

Manuel se giró observando al alfa.

― Martín, por favor― le pidió al argentino― explícale todo de forma correcta, si es posible esta vez, yo me iré a cambiar porque me tienen las pelotas llenas que me estén mirando como un trozo de carne, todos ustedes alfas calenturientos

Sin nada que añadir se retiró rápidamente a su cuarto escuchando las leves risas del argentino. Cerró la puerta fuertemente tranquilizando a su omega interior, normalizando sus feromonas y comenzando a cambiarse. Se colocó unos blue jeans rotos, sus converse, una camiseta negra y la camisa de a cuadros roja. Sacudió la toalla secando su cabello y al retirarla vio su reflejo, observó sus cabellos rebeldes que cubrían su ojo izquierdo.

Bufó alejando sus ganas de matar a los nuevos alfas y salió otra vez de la habitación con cara de pocos amigos y llegó al salón, viendo como Martin explicaba al alfa.

― No tenemos a todos los policías comprados, además cada día llegan más policías de otras partes para restaurar el poder que perdieron, aun así tenemos la mayoría comprados. ― Luego añadió―. Pero sigue siendo un peligro que se hagan con policías en las calles, hay otras bandas de narcotráfico en la ciudad y están buscando sin parar a sus enemigos para eliminarnos y acabar con la competencia

― ¿Y nosotros? ― preguntó el otro― ¿nosotros no los estamos buscando?

― ¿Cómo te llamas? ― preguntó Manuel

― Nicholas, señor

― No, no me llames señor, solo Manuel― le reprendió― Mira Nicholas, ahora mismo seguimos siendo los que tienen el control de esta ciudad. Pero Eduardo va hacer un tratado con otras mafias, eso significa que por el momento no podemos hacer movimientos― le explicó―. En otras palabras, si hacemos algo sin el permiso de él, nos meteremos en serios problemas con las mafias más poderosas del mundo

― Podríamos meternos contra un subgrupo de esas mafias y declarar la guerra sin darnos cuenta― aclaró el uruguayo―. No conocemos quienes son los que intentan darnos caza, pero posiblemente sea uno de ellos.

El hombre asintió comprendiendo rápidamente.

― Bien, ahora saquen sus culos de mi departamento cuando me vaya, quiero todo como estaba, ¿sí?

Los cinco asintieron.

― ¿Vas a la reunión con Eduardo? ― Le preguntó Martín.

― Si

Sin decir nada más se retiró del departamento, sin antes tomar su sudadera negra y un gorro de lana y colocárselo, escondió el arma dentro de sus bolsillos y tomó el paquete de cocaína de la cocina tirándosela a Sebastián.

― Buen trabajo

Los primos sonrieron contentos al tener la mercancía gratis en sus manos y rápidamente se retiraron a sus departamentos seguidos de los dos nuevos.

Lo que nadie sabía es que aquel policía que mataron era amigo de Manuel que le había pedido mercancía, y Manuel no era estúpido y sabía que la intención de aquel policía el poder llegar con su jefe que le daba la droga para venderla. Pero el policía no conocía lo peligroso que Manuel podía ser. Nadie sabía que Manuel mandó a los primos, conocidos como la mafia del mate dentro del grupo de los sicarios, para matarlo. Nadie sabía que Manuel era mucho más poderoso y peligroso de lo que imaginaban, ni el mismo lo sabía ni quería saberlo algún día.

(…)

Se bajó del taxi chocando con el frio que había comenzado dando la bienvenida al invierno. El taxi arrancó al recibir el dinero y se acercó al lugar frente a él a paso lento. Se adelantó a la fila, recibiendo insultos y quejas de parte de muchos y muchas, llegó al frente de la fila después de recibir algunos empujones por parte de alfas, llenándolos con su olor. Hizo una mueca al terminar frente a otro alfa que emanaba un olor bastante fuerte.

― ¿Se te perdió algo, omega?

Intentó no vomitar por los olores mezclados de alfas salían del local.

― ¿Dónde está Lutz? ― preguntó.

El hombre, enorme cabe decir, se inclinó empujándolo levemente amenazándolo con la mirada.

― ¿Qué te importa él, acaso eres la puta que llamó? ― soltó el comentario de forma burlesca haciendo que saliva cayera en su cara.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo?

La voz gruesa y aburrida de Luts hizo a Manuel suspirar aliviado, intentó llegar hasta él pero fue detenido por el guardia.

― ¿Dónde crees que vas, imbécil?

Manuel se quejó al sentir su trasero chocar contra el frio suelo.

― ¿Qué crees que haces? ― Manuel se levantó viendo como Lutz se acercaba hasta el― ¿Estas bien?

― Si, solo déjame entrar ya maldita sea, Lucifer

Sin decir nada mas Luts asintió, empujando al guardia dejándolo pasar, entrando el también, no sin antes mirar al guarda que se quejaba.

― Si algo le pasa a esta omega puta como lo llamas tú, nos cortaran el pene, es mucho más importante que todos nosotros juntos aquí, que te quede eso claro― le susurró, golpeando su mejilla suavemente.

― Me duele el culo― susurró el chileno cuando el gran hombre llegó junto a él después de cerrar la puerta ignorando los quejidos del otro guardia

― Me disculpo por mi compañero, es nuevo― le dijo bajando la cabeza gracias a la diferencia de altura―. Eduardo me dijo que vendrías, ahora estaba hablando con el sobre algo de seguridad, tú sabes…

― Si, comprendo

― Adelante no te atraso más― le dijo el rubio sonriendo levemente.

― La próxima vez te traeré algo― le susurró golpeando su hombro.

― No lo rechazaré― dijo divertido― no todos los días Manuel Gonzales Rodríguez te regala mercancía

― _Noh vimoh'_

Manuel volvió a colocarse el gorro de su sudadera caminando por el largo pasillo rojo y poco iluminado, luego llegó hasta la puerta de metal, la cual abrió. El olor a alfa dominante y caliente le llegó a la nariz dándole repulsión, y comenzó a caminar. Se sentía observado, pero poco le importaba, solo quería salir de ese lugar lleno de alfas que lo comían con la mirada.

― Hola pequeño― Manuel chocó con el viejo y gordo alfa que se le interpuso en el camino, como pudo lo ignoró tratando de pasar por su lado― Te estoy hablando, no me ignores

Manuel reanudó su camino haciendo oídos sordos a los gritos que el viejo alfa le brindaba, se giró levemente mostrando su dedo medio haciéndolo enojar el doble y siguió con su camino.

Antes de que un grupo de alfas se le acercasen con no muy buenas intenciones, Manuel se encontraba sentado en el bar ignorando los llamados que estos le hacían.

― Mala suerte la tuya Manuel

El nombrado elevó su cabeza sonriendo aliviado al encontrar a Luciano.

― ¿Qué quieres de beber?

― Cerveza― pidió― por favor que sea alemana

― Entendido― el brasileño se alejó por un momento a servirle su tan apreciado trago

Manuel cubrió su nariz al sentir los alfas que comenzaban a disparar feromonas para hacerlo enloquecer. Lo que no sabían era que tenía el efecto contrario en él, Manuel deseaba arrancar y vomitar, le era desagradable.

― Ten― escuchó a su lado―. Cubre tu nariz con esto

Manuel aceptó sin levantar la mirada, el pañuelo que el hombre sentado a su lado le entrego. Al cubrir su nariz con su pañuelo, su cuerpo se tensó.

 _Un alfa._

Sin decir palabra, se quitó el pañuelo colocándolo en la mesa frente al alfa junto a él. No levanto la vista, no quiera que ver al alfa.

― Bueno, al parecer no te gusta mi olor― susurró― Lastima, a mí me encantó el tuyo

Manuel cerró sus ojos, temblando levemente y escuchó a Luciano colocar su cerveza frente a él.

― No soporto el olor de lo alfas en si― le respondió, tomando un trago de su cerveza―. No es culpa tuya

― Hum...eres sin duda, un Omega muy interesante― susurró.

― Gracias, Alfa

Escuchó una leve risa del nombrado y él también sonrió.

― ¡Maldito Omega ven aquí!

Manuel rodó los ojos mirando sobre su hombro al mismo viejo de hace unos momentos.

― Al parecer te has vuelto famoso, Omega― comentó

― Nah― dijo―. Sólo lo hice enojar y tú sabes, a los alfas no les puedes tocar el orgullo

― Si, ciertamente no nos gusta que nos toquen el orgullo― concordó―. Quizás otras cosas sí, pero no el orgullo

Manuel rió ante el comentario del alfa junto a él. Se animó a levantar girar la cabeza, finalmente, para conocer al simpático alfa.

― Hola, pensé que no había nada debajo de esa capucha― le dijo―. Quizás eras un producto de mi imaginación, tu sabes, no todos los días te encuentras con omegas que entren a estos lugares solos, sin marca y que prácticamente manda a la mierda a todos los alfas que se le acerquen― habló con una media sonrisa.

Manuel hizo una mueca, parecido a una sonrisa.

― Además de que sean tan guapos― añadió; ― Si, efectivamente hoy es mi día de suerte

Manuel suspiró.

―No, no lo es, porque me debo retirar, Alfa― se levantó haciéndole una seña a Luciano de que lo pusiera en la cuenta de Eduardo.

― Oh no― dijo el otro―, y que al fin me estaba divirtiendo en este lugar

―Lo siento, tengo trabajo que hacer― colocó su mano en el hombro del mayor inclinándose a su oído―. Quizás nos encontremos después, quien sabe

― Increíble

Manuel se alejó rápidamente gritando internamente. ¿Por qué había actuado así?, ¿por qué no lo ignoró cuando comenzó a hablar?, ¿por qué cuando sintió su olor, no le dio repulsión?

¿Por qué sentía que su corazón iba a explotar?

Intentó con todas sus fuerzas en no pensar en esos ojos rojos del alfa, su platinado cabello y sus blancos dientes.

― ¡Manuel!― El castaño miró con alivio a Alfred, que se acercaba a él rápidamente.― Te he estado buscando, ven, vamos

―Gracias que llegaste, me tienen las pelotas llenas estos alfas―le susurró

El mayor colocó su brazo alrededor del latino, gruñendo a los alfas que intentaban acercarse a él.

― No mientras yo lo prohíba

Ambos subieron unas escaleras caminando a lo largo de los pasillos. Manuel intentó ignorar los llantos de omegas y sus olores de deseperación, tristeza y dolor en las habitaciones, siguió su camino con el estómago revuelto. Llegaron a las afueras de la habitación custodiada por guardias, alfas.

― Permiso

Ambos alfas se miraron y luego miraron al omega.

― Ningún Omega puede entrar a esta habitación― dijo uno de los guardias.

Manuel rodó los ojos.

―Claro, y lo que huelo no son para nada omegas esclavizados dentro de la habitación― Alfred soltó una carcajada―. Dejen de _huear_ y déjenos pasar

― He dicho que ningún Omega puede pasar, así que vete a prostituirte a otro lugar, tus servicios no son requeridos

Manuel miró fijamente a los alfas.

― Déjenlo pasar

La voz de Eduardo dentro de la habitación hizo a los guardias mirarse incrédulos.

― ¡¿No escucharon?!― gritó―. Dejen pasar al omega y no me hagan levantarme de mi lugar

Manuel reaccionó colocándose frente a la puerta, antes de abrirla completamente miró con una sonrisa de superioridad a los guardias y entró seguido por Alfred, quien intentaba no reír por lo ocurrido.

― Aquí vamos― susurró para sí mismo.

― Manuel, espero que no te hayan causado grandes problemas― el mexicano se levantó de su lugar acercándose a su amigo para abrazarlo

― Son demasiadas personas, conchetumare ―le susurró―. No me dijiste que serían tantos

Una cantidad incontable de personas se encontraba en la habitación y, quienes Manuel dedujo como los jefes de las mafias, estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa redonda de la cual Eduardo se levantó.

― No te preocupes― susurró―. No harán nada

Manuel hizo una mueca al sentir todas las miradas sobre él. Mujeres omegas de la "burguesía" miraban con repudio al omega hombre que había llegado. La mayoría de los alfas intentaban intimidarlo con la mirada, cosa que no lograban obviamente, y los otros lo comían con la mirada.

― ¿Disculpe?, señor Fernández― una mujer que vestía un precioso vestido de seda y portaba joyas preciosas, habló―. ¿Qué hace un omega de esta… clase, aquí?

Manuel miró a la mujer con la cara inexpresiva, Eduardo soltó unas carcajadas golpeando su espalda.

― No te enojes Manuel― le dijo―. Señorita, este omega está bajo mi responsabilidad, además no veo ningún problema con que esté aquí, ¿no? Nadie dijo que no podría traer a un omega por mi cuenta

 _ **Maldito Conchetumare, te odio, ¿Por qué acepte?, ¿Por qué tuve que conocerte?, ojala te mueras mexicano salta muros, pero que te cuides porque eres mi amigo y me preocupo, por la cresta.**_

― Vamos― le dijo―. Creo que es momento de empezar

― Lo siento― un alfa, que estuvo todo el momento ignorando los susurros, habló―. Mi hermano aún no regresa, ¿podríamos esperarlo un poco más?

Su acento era notable, _alemán_ sospechó Manuel. Era un alfa rubio, alto, fornido y con la voz grave, sin duda el estereotipo en vida.

― ¡Claro!, no hay ningún problemas, esperaremos a su hermano, señor Beilschmidt ― Eduardo se acercó a la mesa redonda, tomando asiento―. Por el momento sigamos con la conversación que manteníamos

La habitación se sumergió de susurros, mientras los hombres sentados en la mesa mantenían una conversación entretenida con Eduardo. Manuel comenzó a observar la habitación detenidamente. Había unos candelabros que colgaban del techo, alumbrando la habitación, el piso de madera, cortinas de color vino y las copas de champaña que repartían por la habitación los empleados.

― No―susurró― no gracias

Manuel declinó la oferta de la copa de champaña, no sería estúpido, ese líquido podía tener algo, no correría ese riesgo otra vez. Manuel comenzó a analizar a los alfas jefes de la familias, no eran difíciles de identificar, estaban sentados hablando con Eduardo, con un omega en sus piernas o a su lado, todas mujeres. Había mas jefes de lo que imaginaba, no solo se encontraban los que Eduardo describió, según le comentó Alfred durante el camino a la habitación, algunas otras familias importantes se unieron casi al último momento, todos curiosos de conocer al mexicano que estaba en boca de todos los mafiosos.

Manuel se recargó en la pared color beige, escondiendo sus manos en la sudadera sintiendo la fría arma en sus manos. Levantó la vista al sentirse observado, chocando con la mirada de varios alfas que comenzaron a hablar sobre él con sus no muy disimulados susurros.

― Disculpen mi atraso, tuve un pequeño inconveniente

Manuel cerró sus ojos, preguntándose ¿Por qué a él?

― No te preocupes Gilbert, por favor toma asiento

Manuel comenzó a rezar internamente para que el alfa no diera cuenta de su presencia.

― Oh, pero si eres tu omega― habló frente a él―. Creo que hoy si es mi día de suerte después de todo

Manuel levantó su vista del suelo chocando con los rojizos ojos del alfa, su cabello platinado y esa sonrisa cómplice que crecía en su cara.

― Uhm… hola― susurró incomodo

― ¿Conoces a Manuel? ― preguntó Eduardo curioso desde su lugar

― Tuve el placer de tener una muy entretenida charla con él― respondió el alfa―. ¿Cierto?

― Si, desgraciadamente― susurró para sí mismo

Gilbert siguió su camino, no sin antes de dedicarle una mirada que Manuel no pudo descifrar. Manuel finalmente pudo apreciar lo alto y guapo que era aquel alfa.

― Manuel― su amigo lo llamó― ven aquí

Manuel no titubeó, con la mirada en alto esquivó los cuerpos de alfas que se interponían en su camino incapaz de darle el paso.

― ¿Si? ― preguntó al llegar.

Todos los hombres y mujeres sentados observaban al omega que obedecía sin quejar a su, como pensaban, dueño.

― Toma asiento, por favor

Escuchó las quejas alrededor de él, algunos exigían una explicación por tal acto de deshonra.

― ¡Silencio!

Manuel chocó con la mirada del alfa llamado Gilbert, que reía desde su lugar totalmente divertido con la situación.

― Mientras esta acción por parte del señor Fernández no moleste a nuestros jefes, no tenemos derecho a reclamo

La habitación se sumió en silencio, todos mirando con respeto y cautelosos a los jefes que se encontraban en silencio.

― A mí, señor Fernández, no me molesta su decisión― todos dejaron de respirar al escuchar la voz del alfa―. Creo que a los otros tampoco

Los otros alfas jefes de familia negaron con la cabeza lentamente.

― Gracias Don Vargas― Eduardo sonrió complacido por las palabras del jefe de la familia más famosa de la cosa nostra; Los Vargas. ―Bien, ahora si podemos empezar

Manuel escuchó en silencio los temas que salieron en la mesa, ignorando las miradas para discretas que los de alrededor le dedicaban. En cambio, no podía quitar la mirada cuando se encontraba con la del alfa del bar, le daba curiosidad esa mirada totalmente diferente a las otras, no encontró odio ni rencor, era algo complicado que ciertamente hacia a su omega interior emocionarse un poquito.

Comenzó a mover sus piernas debajo de la mesa impaciente, pero frunció el ceño al chocar con algo. Gilbert imitó su acción al verlo mirar debajo de la mesa e imitó la acción, nadie dijo nada ignorando al omega que se encontraba bajo de la mesa.

― _¿Qué haces?_ ― Le preguntó su hermano

― _Parece que hay algo extraño_ ― susurró en respuesta en su idioma natal para no levantar el pánico en la habitación.

Manuel quedó en blanco al ver el artefacto en cuenta regresiva.

10

Gateó alejándose del artefacto rápidamente, sin decir nada empujó las piernas del alfa que le impedía salir. Bajo la mirada de todos Manuel corrió donde Eduardo al otro lado de la mesa

6

― ¡Eduardo, hay una bomba debajo de ti!

3,2…

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas para llegar a él, pero sintió su cuerpo chocar contra algo haciéndolo gritar. El primero en reaccionar fue Alfred, que durante toda la reunión se mantuvo detrás del mexicano, lo tomó de los hombros tirándolo lejos del lugar y luego tirándose sobre el cubriéndolo de la explosión.

La bomba explotó luego de hacer su ruido característico haciendo a todos correr, pero era inútil, estaban en un lugar cerrado y Manuel lo único que pensaba era en su amigo, pidiendo internamente que Alfred lo hubiera salvado y que estuviera bien también.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Nota: Esta es la primera vez que escribo con temática omegaverse, por lo cual todavía no lo domino por completo. Estoy tratando que el omegaverse y el conflicto principal de la historia no pasen a segundo plano.**

 **Gracias por leer :)**


	3. zwei

Abrió los ojos pestañeando reiteradamente, se encontraba boca abajo y su cara contra el suelo respirando polvo. Su cabeza dolía y se encontraba desorientado, escuchaba lejana las voces alrededor de la habitación escuchando de forma clara y única el pitido constante. Pudo divisar su arma, que se encontraba a unos metros junto a los escombros. Se arrastró con dolor hacia ella, a tenerla al alcance rápidamente la tomó y trató de reincorporarse. Corrió detrás de los escombros al escuchar balazos que se dirigían a él.

—Puta mierda— susurró.

Recargó su cuerpo en los escombros haciendo una mueca de dolor, ignoró los gritos desesperados de algunas mujeres y hombre que seguramente estaban torturando. Se enfocó en salir del lugar dejando de lado su preocupación por su amigo, conocía a Alfred y antes de que la bomba detonara vio como el alfa había resguardado al mexicano.

Una duda atacó su cabeza, ¿Cómo estaba vivo si estaba junto a la bomba tratando de llegar donde su amigo?, Manuel aterrorizado observó al cuerpo inerte a unos metros frente a él y sintió su corazón detenerse al identificar su cabellera plateada. Miró a su izquierda, la puerta que se encontraba "libre" podría correr creando una distracción a quienes estaban allí buscando algo, debía escapar y luego dirigió su mirada al alfa que salvó su vida.

― La conchetumare y la perra puta que te parió

Y corrió, corrió con todas sus fuerzas enfocado, esquivando las balas y al llegar a su objetivo se escondió detrás del volteado sofá.

― Espero que sigas vivo hijo de puta— le susurró

Manuel tomó de las piernas al hombre arrastrándolo junto a él para cubrirlo de las balas. Cuando su cuerpo estuvo resguardado por el sofá, Manuel lo volteó observando su cara. Acarició su pálida piel con sus mugrientas manos y luego bajó a su cuello.

― Lo estas, bien, lo estas― susurró casi sin voz― ¿ahora cómo te salvo, por la chucha?

El castaño se arrodilló rápidamente asomando su cabeza, viendo la puerta custodiada por dos alfas. Sacó su arma y apuntó. Solo había dos guardias en la habitación que comenzaban a caminar para recorrer el lugar. Sin pensarlo, disparó y el cuerpo del primer calló inerte, antes de que el otro le apuntara con el arma, volvió a disparar. Vio los guardias caer y volvió a esconderse junto al alfa junto a él.

― ¿Estas despierto? ― Manuel acercó sus manos a la pálida cara del alfa golpeando sus mejillas―. Despierta, despierta, despierta― susurró.

Como si de magia se tratase el hombre abrió sus rojizos ojos, respirando pesadamente.

― Vamos, vamos no tenemos tiempo― Manuel lo ayudó a levantarse. Pero Gilbert no podía moverse de forma correcta, estaba aturdido y apenas comprendía lo que sucedía a su alrededor― No me jodas, vamos

Manuel comenzó a caminar cargando al alfa en su hombro, este caminaba a dura penas balbuceando cosas.

― ¿Revisaron esta habitación? ― escuchó― Gilbert no debe quedar vivo, recuérdenlo, ¿seguros que está muerto?

Manuel paró en seco comenzando a maldecir en voz baja, miró al alfa que se apoyaba en él y luego miró detrás de sí. Comenzó a caminar rápidamente casi arrastrando a Gilbert que como podía le seguía el paso, llegó hasta la puerta contraria a la salida abriéndola rápidamente. El alfa cayó cuando Manuel dejo de apoyarlo y el omega comenzó a buscar alguna salida. Comenzó a abrir las puertas de la habitación ignorando las omegas desnudas muertas de la cama y siguió buscando.

― Conchetumare, mafiosos culiaos

Manuel rió levemente al encontrar una puerta detrás de un closet, la abrió revelando unas escaleras, el castaño se asomó levemente viendo que se dirigieran a alguna salida. Se giró observando al alfa apoyado en la pared que intentaba mantener la respiración, el omega borró su sonrisa al ver la sangre que provenía en su costado izquierdo.

― Vamos, no te mueras― se acercó nuevamente donde el alfa tratando de que su omega interno dejara de lloriquear de miedo. Entró levemente en pánico, su estado de omega lo iba a delatar, rezaba que aquellos que se encontraban fuera de la habitación fueran betas.

Arrastró al de pelo plateado hasta las escaleras bajando rápidamente, Manuel no supo cómo lo logró pero cuando abrió la puerta del último piso el frio lo golpeó. Observó a su alrededor viendo todo desolado a excepción de un auto.

― No te muevas― le susurró.

El alfa le balbuceó algo que Manuel no entendió e ignorándolo salió con dirección al auto, se mantuvo bajo las sombras evitando la luz hasta llegar a él. Observó por el vidrio y quiso gritar de felicidad al encontrar las llaves puestas. Abrió la puerta entrando la mitad de su cuerpo sacando las llaves pero el ruido de pistolas le alertó.

― ¡Ahí está!

Manuel sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia la puerta pero antes de llegar Gilbert salió de esta de forma rápida cerrándola y apoyándose en ella para evitar que la abrieran. Manuel se dirigió a la cañería que se encontraba ahí y con todas sus fuerzas sacó un pedazo, luego llegó con el mayor colocando la misma para trabar la puerta.

― Vamos la puta madre, vamos

El castaño tomó su mano comenzando a caminar lejos de la puerta, el mayor cojeando lo siguió hasta el auto donde ambos se subieron. Manuel de piloto y su acompañante en el asiento junto a él. El castaño comenzó a arrancar el auto pero este no cedía.

― ¡Ahí están!

Observó cómo unos alfas aparecieron corriendo hasta donde se encontraban ellos comenzando a disparar, Manuel siguió tratando hasta que finalmente el auto cedió, sin pensarlo piso el acelerador arrancando de las balas que impactaba contra el auto. Casi de forma milagrosa salieron de ello con vida. Cuando Manuel se alejó lo suficiente y lo encontró seguro, aparcó a un lado de la carretera en la cual entraron.

― Teléfono, teléfono― Manuel comenzó a revisar sus bolsillos, luego reviso las del casi inconsciente alfa a su lado― Te encontré

Gilbert no se quejó cuando el menor sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo trasero. Manuel marcó el número rápidamente en el quebrado teléfono, rezando que le contestara.

― ¿Aló?

El castaño arrancó el auto reanudando su camino.

― María― habló―. Voy camino a tu casa, voy con alguien y está herido

― ¿Herido de? ―preguntó

Manuel miró de reojo al alfa que mantenía los ojos cerrados con el ceño fruncido y sus labios entre abiertos jadeantes.

― Tiene algo enterrado al parecer― susurró volteando su vista al camino―… su lado izquierdo

― Te espero― y cortó.

Manuel abrió la ventana tirando el teléfono por la ventana y viendo por el espejo retrovisor como quedaba en pedazos. Apretó el acelerador concentrado en llegar a tiempo.

Durante el camino Manuel miraba de reojo al alfa recostado junto a él, el omega no podía encontrar una respuesta concreta de lo que aquel alfa hizo, simplemente quería saber ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué arriesgar su vida por un simple omega como el chileno?, no comprendía y sus pensamientos no ayudaban mucho en la situación.

Manejó con ambas manos en el volante, evitaba las luces rojas y la velocidad se estaba excediendo, pero no importaba porque todo valió la pena cuando Manuel entró en el garaje de la casa de su amiga, puso el freno de mano y automáticamente salió del auto, rodeó este mismo abriendo la puerta de su acompañante encontrándolo inconsciente. María se acercó a él luego de cerrar el portón del garaje, ayudándolo. Como pudo Manuel recargó el cuerpo del alfa comenzando a caminar, escucho a María darle indicaciones a Catalina, que había estado con ella durante todo el día.

― Aquí― habló―. Ponlo aquí

Manuel entró a la habitación donde se encontraba una improvisada sala para poder atender al hombre, caminó hasta la camilla en medio de la habitación y allí, con ayuda de las dos mujeres, acostaron al alfa. La venezolana tomó los signos vitales, asintiendo hacia Manuel confirmando que estaba vivo aun. Catalina colocó la anestesia mientras que María se colocaba guantes y mascarilla.

― La camisa― dijo simplemente mientras tomaba su cabello en una coleta.

Manuel rápidamente se acercó rompiendo la camisa dejando ver la herida del lado izquierdo, un pedazo de metal sobresalía de esta rodeada de sangre. La colombiana coloco la mascarilla de oxígeno al alfa y luego conectó unos cables al pecho haciendo a la maquina junto a ellos sonar. María comenzó abriendo la herida y así sacar el pedazo de forma más correcta, el castaño se sentó al lado derecho observando como su pecho subía y bajaba de forma lenta y pasible ignorante a lo que le sucedía.

Estuvieron así, donde catalina ayudaba controlando los signos del de pelo platinado, María sacaba los pedazos que se incrustaron más adentro del alfa y el castaño omega sentado a su lado hundido en sus pensamientos. Nunca se paró a ver de forma determinada las facciones del mayor, este poseía sus facciones marcadas y su piel era pálida, sus labios que antes eran de color cereza ahora carecían de color y sus ojos cerrados en un estado inconsciente. Recorrió con la mirada el torso del mayor encontrándose a María que cerraba la herida con aguja e hilo, Manuel bajo la cabeza al sentir su corazón aliviado, no sabía por qué e inconscientemente colocó una de sus manos sobre las del alfa apretándolas suavemente.

Manuel deseaba internamente que despertara y que lo observara como lo hacía, como nunca nadie había hecho.

Las horas pasaron, aunque las dos mujeres insistían en que fuera a dormir, Manuel se negaba. La colombiana curó las heridas del chileno, quien por estar salvando al alfa ignoró olímpicamente la herida sangrante en su cabeza.

― ¿Seguro que estas bien? ― pregunto la venezolana mientras le entregaba el quinto café de la noche

― Si, gracias― respondió comenzado a beber su café.

― ¿Qué fue lo que pasó exactamente? ― La colombiana preguntó desde su lugar abrazando a la venezolana que se sentó a su lado.

― Una maldita bomba― susurró con una sonrisa―. Estaba debajo de la mesa y explotó, por suerte la vi y avise pero…

― ¿Esta Eduardo muerto? ― Preguntó María.

― No― susurró―. No vi su cadáver, además estaba Alfred, así que...

― ¿Y porque trajiste a este alfa, Manuel? ― preguntó la colombiana curiosa por el trato que el omega le daba al desconocido.

― No lo conozco― habló―, hablamos un poco antes de la reunión, no sabía que él estaría allí ni él sabía que yo estaría allí, aun así…― Miró al hombre que respiraba ahora de forma más correcta― me salvó la vida― susurró.

― ¿Cómo te salvó la vida?

― Cuando la bomba explotó, yo estaba corriendo a donde Eduardo, pero el evitó que me llegara la explosión― respondió―. En otras palabras se tiró sobre mí y me cubrió

Ambas se miraron leyendo sus mentes mutuamente.

― ¿Cómo te sientes? ― preguntó María, nuevamente.

― Ya dije que bien

― No, tonto― respondió―. ¿Cómo te sientes junto a él?

El castaño frunció el ceño mirándola con interrogante, miró al alfa y luego a la pareja.

― Umh…― rasco su nariz―. Normal, creo

― ¡No mientas coño e' tu madre! ― susurró fuertemente la venezolana, emocionada―. ¿Lo sientes verdad?, no sabes que es pero lo sientes

El castaño bufó.

― No lo conozco― respondió.

― Yo tampoco conocía a Catalina e igualmente lo sentí― habló con una sonrisa― Ahora míranos

Ambas sonrieron demostrando su felicidad de parejas.

― Ahora que lo recuerdo…― Manuel quedó en silencio para luego susurrar―. Creo que tiene un hermano que estaba allí, la verdad había tantos cadáveres que no me fijé bien

― No te preocupes por ello, esperemos a que despierte y allí lo conversamos.― Catalina se estiró en su lugar acomodando a su omega entre sus brazos―. ¿Ya?

Manuel asintió, estaba exhausto. Su cuerpo estaba temblando levemente por el frio que comenzaba a hacer por el otoño que estaba en su punto final y el invierno venía detrás de él. Suspiró subiendo sus piernas hasta su pecho abrasándolas escondiendo su rostro entre ellas.

Su corazón palpitaba brusco cada vez que la maquina sonaba mostrando sus señales de vida aun existentes en el alfa.

No sabía que era, pero no quería que terminase.

Nunca.


End file.
